ftlasthopefandomcom-20200214-history
Meria Hawke
Basic Information= =Appearance= Meria Hawke or Meriasvros as other Demon's know her is a woman of average height with long black hair and Crimson Red eyes. She has a pale complexion that often causes her skin to be blinding when in the sun. She has various stitches across her body from healing wounds, and often wear's black attire. Being an Etherious Demon she has a 2nd form, in this form she grows much taller going from 5'6 to 7'4, her skin-tone becomes darker turning into a shade of grey while her hair becomes pure white, she also grows a pair of red wings along with a long tail, this form tears apart her clothes as a set of red spiraling skimpy armor grows over her body along with a helmet that encompass her horns and upper part of her face. =Accomplishments= Being a book of Nalius, Meria has many accomplishments, ranging from the killing of powerful wizards, to the crushing dragons, after escaping Nalius she secretly took part in the Fiore vs Isvan War killing thousands on the battlefield. |-|History= Meria was a book of Nalius, born from pure Ethernano,she spent 225 year's serving Nalius before growing tired of him and the other demons, she left shortly after and went from town to town under the guise of a human mage. Although she is hunted by other demons that are steadfastly loyal to Nalius. Often when time comes for her and these demons to battle, the entire town is wiped out. She has now arrived in Magnolia after 3 years of running, working at The Passiflora Club as a bouncer. After the disappearance of Madison Hawke, when she returned from taking out 8 different factions of demons who had been gaining power near Magnolia she took the role of Guild Master. |-|Relationships= Kaede Toketsu Meria doesn't know much of Kaede, simply that he is a part time Bar-Tender and she's to remove anyone causing him problems while he works. What she does know is that he seems to be an long-time friend of Madison, it is unknown to Meria how they could've met before their current circumstances but she doesn't pay it too much thought. Eclair Zathora Eclair was one of the first people Meria met when she arrived in Magnolia, becoming quick friends over time their relationship became more and more sexual. Meria has considered more than once to grant Eclair the curse of Immortality by making her a Modified Demon. Madison Hawke Madison Hawke is a human who offered Meria a home 3 year's ago when she first entered Magnolia, in time he found out about her real identity and took her in as a sister, in return for this kindness, Meria bestowed a magic book she had stolen from Nalius all those years ago, this book contained the secrets to Sky God Slayer Magic. Akira Hajimoto Like Kaede, Meria doesn't know too much about Akira, the most she knows is she has taken a liking to her adoptive brother, Meria wonder's if Akira will become a Modified Demon to stay with her lover or grow old past the point of interest like the rest. |-|Personality= Meria is a calm and often unaffectionate towards others. But when enraged she becomes a cruel sadistic person often drawing out and torturing what ever poor soul is on the end of her rampage. She is also extremely flirtatious when it comes to women. Her personality becomes slightly different when it comes to demon's, she see's all demon's that were not the first 6 books of Nalius to be inferior and not worth even using her curse. She often treats them with a high disgust looking down on them as if the ground they stepped on was contaminated. While she doesn't keep human's in that high of a regard either she does not treat them with the same racial hate as she does her own people. The only demon she treats like another living them is her adoptive brother. |-|Magic And Abilities= Sensation Curse Meria uses her Curse to completely control the battle, often removing her opponents senses or just simply low-key increasing their pain sensitivity. Physical Enchantment Meria uses a magic that increases her physical abilities, ranging from Strength to Sight. This coupled with the raw strength and durability due to her being a demon make's her a dangerous foe to fight heads-on Although she cannot use multiple Enchantments at the same time. * Enchantment: Strength This enchantment increases the user's strength, while in a human's case they would gain the ability to turn a brick into rubble or easily crack bones with a single punch, due to Meria's Inhuman strength it allows her to easily turn walls into doors with a single punch and break bones. * Enchantment: Speed This enchantment increases the user's speed causing them to have near Inhuman Speed. * Enchantment: Sight This enchantment improves the eyesight of the user giving them eyesight compared to a big cat or hunting bird. Although this makes light based attacks far more effective than normal. * Enchantment: Smell This enchantment heightens the user's sense of smell letting them trace strong enough odors. Although if the area has too many odors or other types of smells it can be overwhelming for the user. * Enchantment: Hearing This enchantment allows the user to hear sounds at a higher level and from further away, although in highly populated area's or area's with a lot of sound this can hinder the user, although trained users can single out different sounds. Inhuman Strength: While in her human form Meria is at 50% of her normal Strength Inhuman Durability: While bullets and blades will not bounce off her in her human from her skin is much more durable and insulating making common blows less effective, due to this most elemental-make attacks are normally ineffective against her unless used by a powerful wizard or layered. Demon Aura Reading: Being one of the first 6 books of Nalius Meria can sense the Aura of any demon no matter what kind of masking unless they are one of the 6 as well. Demon Strength: When transformed Meria's strength becomes far more powerful, when coupled with her Phyiscal Enchantment: Strength she was easily able to turn the Cathedral in the middle of Magnolia into rubble. Demon Durability: While transformed Meria's skin is more rough being able to block attacks from Iron-Quality weapons and below but still damageable by more refined metals such as Steel. Demon Physiology: Even in her human form, Meria is a demon at her core, this allows her to undergo temperatures much higher or lower than any human, but she still has a freezing and burning point. This also makes her extremely unaffected by Alcohol and common poisons, the only Alcohol she knows able to get her drunk is the famous "Black Death" of The Passiflora Club. Inhuman Magic Power: Being an Etherious Demon Meria is pure Ethernano causing her to have magic energy beyond that of a normal Human, she may even have an unlimited amount of magic energy within her although she lacks a taxing Magic so it is unsure. High Healing Rate: Due to her being pure Ethernano when Meria is not using her magic her wounds heal much faster, the time they take to heal is entirely dependent on how deep the wound is, a small cut given during a quick exchange will take 30 seconds to 50 seconds to heal, an entire limb would take 2 hours, 30 minutes added every time she uses magic power. Hells Core: When Meria left Nalius she stole the plans for the Hell Core's that allow the various books of Nalius to be reborn into a new body whenever their current one is taken out. Where she constructs these hell core's is secret even to her most trusted allies, only those she's modified know the locations. Category:Characters Category:Etherious Demon Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Lux Incendia